The Burnside Chronicles
by pezjunkie13
Summary: Wesker took Steve's body from Antarctica in order to obtain a sample of the T-Veronica Virus. What happened to Steve after the sample was obtained? Steve is revived, but what will Tricell and Wesker do to him? Steve attempts to hold onto his humanity, but will anybody help him? Or will he have to continue to always rely on himself?
1. Chapter 1

**The Burnside Chronicles**

He felt his lungs filling with air, a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time. Slowly at first, gasping for air, but then taking in more air as his lungs became accustomed to the change. He slowly dragged his hands up to his face and gently felt the contours of it. A mask was taking up most of his face, covering his nose and mouth: it was an oxygen mask. His eyes slowly fluttered open and closed twice as fast; too much light for eyes that hadn't been opened in ages. He tried again, allowing his eyes to become accustomed to the change as the light poured in. At first all that clouded his vision was a green blur.

_"Where am I?"_ He wondered.

As his eyes became focused he could see he was in a small confined area, a cyrostasis tank. He looked through the glass to the other side and saw what appeared to be a laboratory. He also noticed two people as well. Just as he raised his hand and pressed it to the glass, the tank began to empty. He was slowly lowered to the bottom as the liquid drained. When his feet finally hit the floor, he collapsed under his own weight. He gently lifted his limp head and saw one of the people walking towards him. It was a man, tall, blonde, and was wearing sunglasses.

"Burnside, so nice of you to join us." said the man on the other side of the glass.

He felt himself slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness. His vision was fading fast, and his head was dropping. As he slumped over and blacked out the last thing he saw were piercing red and yellow eyes.

* * *

"Sir, all we know is that we were able to successfully obtain a sample of the T-Veronica virus from subject T-001V, and that we were able to successfully revive the subject. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to interrogate him at this time. He's in no condition for it, and it will compromise our research." Someone said in a firm tone.

Steve's eyes flashed open and the first thing he saw was a bright light directly above him. He groaned and began coughing violently. His throat was dry and it hurt to breathe. Steve shifted his body gently and attempted to sit up, when he realized he was strapped down.

"Wesker Sir, he's awake." Someone said.

Steve saw a woman approach him, staring down at him. He noticed she was wearing a lab coat with a nametag on it: Dr. Gordon.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Gordon.

"Never... better..." Steve coughed out.

"Do you feel any pain?" Dr. Gordon asked.

"_Too many god damned questions..." _Steve thought.

Steve wanted to sleep in a nice warm soft bed. Not answer idiotic questions.

"Why do my eyes sting? My chest hurts... hard to speak, and breathe..." Steve wheezed.

Steve heard someone laughing to his right. Not a happy laugh, a mock sort of laugh, a snicker. Steve _**hated**_ being laughed at. The laughter became louder and he saw a man standing on his opposite side from Dr. Gordon. It was the man with the sunglasses, the man named Wesker. Steve noticed even Dr. Gordon chuckling to herself.

"_The hell is so funny...?" _Steve wondered.

"Mr. Burnside, allow me to explain. This is the first time you've used your eyes in quite some time. This is also the first time you've breathed on your own, without assistance. " Dr. Gordon said.

Steve's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. What the hell was she babbling about? The man interrupted before he could question it any further.

"Burnside, you were dead." Wesker said flatly.

Before Steve could even begin to process what he'd just been told, Dr. Gordon pulled out a syringe. When Steve was little he dreaded needles, and he sure as hell didn't like them now. Before he had the chance to protest he felt a sting in his arm, and a burning liquid being forced throughout his veins. Slowly his body went numb, and Steve blacked out.

* * *

Hope you liked the opening. There will be more to come very soon. If you liked it please review/follow! If you hated it please review anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Two Follows and Two Favourites, not too bad, thanks you guys! I hope this chapter is enough to incite at least one review. I just want feed back so I know where to take this story for those reading it. I am thinking of adding in another beloved RE character but I am not sure yet... Also this is not going to work with the RE timeline _perfectly_ so please don't upset if things don't sync up flawlessly. In order to be creative with Steve's journey, the timeline won't be exact. Anyway, please read and review so I know what you guys think. Any review, praise or criticism, is a good review!

* * *

_Day one._

Florescent lights, Steve was beginning to hate florescent lights. He squinted his eyes and raised his arm over his eyes to shield them. That's when he realized he wasn't strapped down anymore. Steve sat up, propping himself against the wall. As his eyes adjusted the bright white light he came to realize he was in a cell. It was small and pretty empty, except for the mattress he was sitting on, and a toilet in the corner. There was no way out except for a huge metal door. There was no security code on his side on the door, and no windows. He was trapped.

Steve could hardly move, because his muscles were so tense. He wanted to get out, but knew better. There was no way out, and his legs would more than likely buckle beneath him if he tried to stand. Steve lay back down, having no other options at the moment. He had so many thoughts and questions running through his mind. All the standard questions: where was he? Who were those people? What did they want with him?

"_Too many god damned questions..."_ Steve thought.

And not enough answers. He wanted answers, but knew he would not likely receive any. He heard a faint buzzing sound and noticed a small camera in the upper right corner. Just as be began staring into it, three men barged into his cell.

"Get up!" one of the men shouted at him.

Steve was in no mood or condition to have the shit kicked out of him, so he obeyed. Steve slowly stood up, his head throbbing in pain. Steve looked at the men, who were obviously guards for wherever he was. They all wore the same uniform, and carried AK-47's. One of them walked behind him and pointed the gun at his lower back. Steve looked at the other two guards, who also had their guns pointed at him.

"Move!" the guard behind him yelled, shoving him with his AK-47.

Steve stumbled out of the large doorway, quickly ducking his head before he smacked his head off the doorframe. He felt a fleeting moment of freedom, because he was out of the door that he never thought he'd get out of. Steve looked down the corridor; it was an endless sea of doors. It was also incredibly dreary looking. Steve began to walk, two guards leading the way, and one behind. Steve didn't notice any Umbrella logos on them, but that didn't make him feel anymore at ease.

"_Where the hell am I?"_ he wondered.

It was very quiet and empty in the corridor. The only sounds that Steve could register were the clicking of the guard's combat boots and his own hoarse breathing. Nobody except himself and the three guards were in the hallway. This couldn't be a good sign. It was like being back in grade school, going down the dreaded hall to the principal's office, knowing you were fucked.

"_I am not liking this..."_ Steve thought.

The two guards in front of him finally stopped, rather abruptly, causing Steve to almost run into them. They opened the door on the left and then one stood on either side of it. The guard behind him shoved him in, causing Steve to fall forward.

"Sit." the guard commanded.

Steve listened and sat in the chair presented to him. The room was a little larger than his own cell, and much cleaner. His chair was seated in front of a table, with another chair opposite him. There was also a large mirror directly across from him, and as he stared into it he finally realized what condition he was in. He was deathly pale and his hair looked longer and lighter. That's when Steve noticed it, his eyes.

"The hell...?" Steve muttered to himself.

Before he could really dwell on it, the door opened. In walked the man with the sunglasses: Wesker. Steve was _really_ starting to hate him. Finally it hit Steve, he was in an interrogation room. The guard nodded at Wesker and took his leave.

"_Aw shit..."_ Steve thought.

Wesker waited for the door to shut before sitting down in the chair in front of Steve. Wesker put his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together near his face. Steve watched as the man smirked, and he began to feel incredibly nervous.

"Burnside I am going to get straight to the point. I don't want to be here, and you are a complete nuisance to me." Wesker stated.

"Then why am I here?" Steve wheezed.

His voice was still hoarse and rough. He hadn't had anything to drink in god knows how long. Wesker sighed, becoming very aggravated. He was already becoming impatient with him.

"Because Burnside, you were infected with the T-Veronica virus. The only other people infected were Alexia and Alexander Ashford, but the Redfield's killed them both. Now as a result of their idiocy, you became the only sample for our labs." Wesker explained.

"_Sample? I'm not a fucking sample!"_ Steve thought bitterly.

"Well they were dead, and apparently I _was_ dead, so what difference does it make? Why me?" Steve questioned.

Steve bottled up whatever anger he had. He would have to grit his teeth and bear it, he knew enough that Wesker was not a man you want to piss off.

"I couldn't obtain samples from the Ashford's because there were no bodies found to obtain anything from. Your sample of the T-Veronica virus has proven to be exceptionally beneficial to our research here over the years, and extremely lucrative." Wesker replied.

"Okay... well then how did you revive me exactly?" Steve asked.

At this Wesker began to chuckle. What was so amusing Steve didn't know. Wesker removed his trademark sunglasses to reveal his eyes. Steve finally understood their significance now. He did his best to conceal his shock, but knew it burned through his eyes. Wesker's eyes were yellow, with a red tint to them. They looked familiar to him now.

"We used a mutated version of the T-virus on you, because you were already dead. This virus took your dead cells and reconstructed them and _altered _them. Your cells took an exceptionally long time regenerating." Wesker explained.

"But why revive me at all? You got what you wanted from me." Steve inquired.

Wesker had to admit he was impressed with the kid. Burnside was taking all his really rather well. He assumed it was because of what happened at Rockfort and then the Antarctic. Nothing probably shocked the boy anymore.

"I'm hoping that you'll continue to be of use to me, as we continue our research. That depends on your cooperation… given your allegiance with the _Redfields_…" Wesker said.

"_Redfields? Who the fuck...?...Claire!" _Steve remembered.

With everything that had happened he had forgotten about her. They'd become very close during their time together, no matter how short it may have been. Claire had been there when he needed her, saved him many times, and was with him when he died.

"_I remember... she was so warm. God I miss her." _Steve thought solemnly.

"I really see no reason to lie to you Burnside, as it isn't going to matter anyway. I have two useful remaining options for you. Either I use you as a B.O.W or I sell you. The more you cooperate the better your odds of survival." Wesker continued.

Rather than being terrified or angry, Steve was actually satisfied for the moment. Neither of those options was ideal, but it meant he'd be alive until a decision was made.

"Why are you answering my questions…? Why aren't you asking me anything?"

"As I said before, it isn't going to matter."

That was when Steve realized that Wesker was testing him. Wesker picked up his sunglasses and put them back on, and quickly left the room. Steve hadn't been confrontational, he had avoided eye contact, and he hadn't even made an escape attempt. Wesker didn't want or need information. Wesker only wanted to see how… cooperative Steve would be.

No sooner than Wesker had left, the guards came back in. Instinctively Steve stood up, knowing he would be yelled to anyways. Before they shoved him back through the door he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror again.

Something was definitely wrong with his eyes.

Steve was escorted back to his cell. One of his three "body guards" stood in front of him, blocking him from watching as another typed in the security code to his cell. There was a loud beep sound and the giant metal door slide open and Steve walked in willing.

"_I'm going to be forced in here anyways, might as well go without a kick in the ass or a gun shoved into my spine."_ Steve mused bitterly.

Steve noticed that there was a tray near his mattress. He finally had food. He practically jumped at it, grabbing the cup of water first. The thought of rationing did not cross his mind as he guzzled the water down. When he was finished he smiled to himself, that simple cup of water made him feel so much better. He looked back down at the tray and noticed some bread, or rather a measly bun.

Steve picked it up and slid himself across the floor until he was sitting on his mattress. He leaned against the wall chewing the little food he had.

"_This is pathetic... when did they break me? I just waltzed back in here, didn't even try to escape. I know I'm not exactly in a position to fight back but I mean come on... this isn't me. I've been awake for such a short time... and I'm already broken, so willing to do as I'm told. Claire would fight back... no matter what. I wonder where she is? If she's okay...? Wesker mentioned her, but not if she was alive or not. Claire said her brother showed up, what the hell was his name? Chad?... Charles?...Chris! She said they were getting out... I hope they made it."_

Steve let his thoughts be dominated by Claire, and what she might be doing. It comforted him, but most importantly distracted him. Instead of focussing on the horrors that may await him, he thought only of Claire. He soon finished his bread and lay down, allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I got my first review for this story, which made my day. Thanks **Eggy**! I have the majority of it sorted in my head, it is just a matter of getting there, so stay tuned. Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, but you'll see it's for a reason. Ideally I wanted each day to be a chapter but I thought that may be mean. I'm going to try to produce longer chapters in the future. As always, please read and review, follow and favourite! Also just a suggestion, I find reading this story at half the width better if you want to alter it with the button above. Happy reading!

* * *

_Day two._

Steve had been awake for only 5 minutes when he noticed it. He had sat up, propping himself against the wall, with his legs spread out in front of him. The paleness. Staring at his feet he noticed that his skin was the palest it had ever been. He then looked at his hands, bringing them closer to his face. It wasn't just the lack of sunlight, but his veins were different.

"_They're green…"_

Instead of their usual blue his veins were now a light green. Steve pulled his knees to his chest and collapsed to his side.

* * *

_Day three._

There was nothing in the room to cut himself with. Whoever was keeping him here probably didn't want him to kill himself, so no glass or any other sharp objects. With no other option Steve went through with it anyway, and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He could feel the liquid drip down his chin. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and as he pulled his hand away he confirmed his suspicion. His fingers were covered in a sickly green colour.

Steve smiled in spite of himself.

* * *

_Day four._

_Fever… feels like burning…itching!_

"No no nonono..."

_Smells tasty… consume…_

"Please…"

_ Cl- Cla…_

_ Sticky tasty … flesh_

"Please stop…"

_ Cla- Clairrreeee…_

_ Blood… taste_

"STOP!"

Steve's eyes opened suddenly; he had the dream again. He sat up in his bed, shirking off the sweat soaked sheet but his clothes clung to his sweat covered skin.

His exhaustion, boredom and lack of energy made it nearly impossible to stay awake, but his nightmares made him scared to close his eyes. He wondered how long it would be this time before exhaustion settled in and he'd drift off again.

* * *

_Day five._

... ... ...

* * *

_Day six._

From what Steve could tell, he received one meal a day. He had no way of measuring time, but it always felt like ages between meals. He took some comfort in the fact that he even still required nutrients. One of Steve's biggest fears since waking up was that he would become like those creatures on Rockfort Island: mindless, violent, with an insatiable desire for human flesh and blood. It may sound absurd, but he could remember what it was like when he had first been injected by the T-Veronica virus and it mutated him almost beyond recognition. He could smell Claire's blood, it filled his senses and a new instinct over came him. He became consumed by the desire to hunt her and rip her apart. Since he died he had not felt the same instinctual desire for flesh, which was one small blessing.

Steve was unable to ration any food, because he received so little, and he noticed that food was withheld until he ate what was already given. The lack of food was beginning to take its toll on Steve's body. He chose to use as little energy as possible in case he'd need it in the future.

"_I have to look sometime…I just hope I don't look like death_."

Steve lifted his shirt up, fearing a concaved stomach and a clear view of every rib.

"_What the hell?"_

Steve not only did not look sickly, but he appeared to look healthier than he ever had before. Steve had always been a skinnier guy, but now it was if his muscles were trying to escape his skin. It appeared as though he didn't have enough skin to cover the protruding muscles underneath. He touched his stomach, and there was practically no softness left to him. Steve then checked his arms, shoulders and legs. Everything was now firm.

"_Funny… all I had to do to get a six pack was die and lose my humanity…"_

* * *

_Day seven._

Steve stood up for the first time since he was brought back to his cell. He was about a foot away from the metal door of his cell. Using his forearm as a measuring guide, he had estimated the door to be about six feet in height. Steve's chin was aligned with the top of the door. Before he died he had only been 5'8", now he was well over that.

"Not that it matters, I'm never going to leave these doors again…" He mumbled.

* * *

_Day eight._

The only thing he could not inspect was his face. Something about his reflection in the interrogation room had left him unnerved. Steve wanted to see his eyes again, just once.

* * *

Wanted to give you guys an idea of what Steve's life was like isolated in a cell. I wanted to explore what he'd be doing and thinking with his alone time after being brought to life. Next chapter will be longer with more "stuff" in it, since most of this was introspection and self discovery. So until then, until then.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, I apologize for the stupid 2 month delay between chapters. My final semester of Grad School kicked into high gear and my free time for writing disappeared. Less than a week after classes were over I moved, and had no internet for a very long time. So here is Chapter 4, and it is longer than Chapter 3 at least. I have Chapter 5 done, it just needs some polishing so it will be up soon as well. Again, sorry guys! Please keep the reviews/favourites/follows/PMs coming! I try to answer everyone! I love suggestions as well! Thank you._

* * *

_Day nine._

All concepts of time had fallen away. Steve was no longer on a regular sleeping schedule. There were no windows to let in the sunlight or the moonlight to allude to the time of day. There was no clock in his cell. No one had come to see him since he had seen Wesker. Steve had no concept of how long he had been a prisoner in this cell. It was making him increasingly paranoid.

"_I don't want to be here… waiting on the edge of what I don't understand…"_ He thought.

Waiting for what? Waiting to die? Torture? Experiments? They could do anything with him at this point. Oddly enough, the main issue Steve had was not introspection, but boredom. Initially his own body had fascinated Steve. It had been the only thing that he had to entertain himself with in the empty windowless room. He examined his new body, and rather than being frightened he was fascinated. After Antarctica nothing really surprised him anymore.

As Steve was coming to terms with his fate of wasting away in his cell, finally on this day, on this particular day, the door opened. Steve was lying down on the mattress and lazily lulled his head toward the newly opened door. More guards.

"For fucks sake…" Steve muttered.

"Up." One of the guards said.

Steve stood and walked toward the door and was again escorted down the corridor. This time Steve noticed that he had trouble keeping up with them. He had become significantly weaker in his isolation.

That was when he realized, "_Why am I under such heavy guard? I'm clearly not a threat but four heavily armed guards always escort me. Do they see me as some kind of threat?… Or at the very least I must be considered important."_

Steve was stopped in front of another door that had an uncomforting biohazard caution sign on it. Steve was brought into not another lab, but what looked more like a doctors office. However, it was messier than a normal doctors office. He recognized Dr. Gordon instantly, and she actually looked happy to see him.

"Bring subject T-001V to the gurney and then leave." She ordered.

The guards did as they were told, and forcibly shoved Steve onto the gurney and then left the room. To Steve's surprise Dr. Gordon proceeded to do a simple physical exam. As she was checking his blood pressure, she sighed loudly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you…" She said very quietly as she wrote on her clipboard. She looked Steve in the eyes, and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was being sincere. "They wouldn't let me treat you right away after we woke you up. They said that they required me elsewhere. I had no idea that they would let you deteriorate so much."

"Why are you concerned about me? Don't you know what they do here?" Steve asked.

"Do you?" She asked back.

"Fair enough…" With what Steve knew of Umbrella, they were proud of their company and advertised their Umbrella logo on every thing. When his father had worked for them, even though he was a lower level nobody, he still wore the Umbrella logo on his work shirt and it was on his company car. But so far Steve had not seen a single Umbrella logo since he was woken up. Not in any of the labs, not on any of the uniforms, not anywhere.

Dr. Gordon ushered Steve over to a scale where she took down his weight and then measured his height.

"I wouldn't say that I am concerned exactly, it is my job to make you healthy and strong again. I'm going to do what I can to help you. You can sit back down on the gurney now." She said.

Steve did as he was told. To be honest he was getting quite tired, this was the most energy he has had to use in a long while. She then proceeded to do all the things Steve remembered from going to the doctor's as a kid. She was listening to his heart and lungs for abnormalities, and then checked his head and neck, and then ears, eyes, and mouth, and followed with the classic reflex test.

"Well I'm sure you're not surprised to hear me say that you're in incredibly rough shape. All my hard work, and they've just let you fall apart. You're no use to anyone if you die." Dr. Gordon informed him.

"You already have the T-Veronica virus sample, so why does it mater if I die?" Steve asked.

Dr. Gordon eased Steve down onto the gurney, trying to ignore his questions. She had to keep in mind that he was subject T-001V, not Steve Burnside. He was no longer human, only a specimen to be treated and tested upon. Normally her job was easy because the B. were lacking in humanity, but T-001V was unnerving.

"Lay down and be calm, I'm going to take you to long term care." She said.

Steve had no other choice at the moment but to allow her to force him horizontally onto the gurney. Dr Gordon proceeded to push him out of the room. It was a surprisingly long trip that involved an elevator ride down. Steve was actually happy to put as much distance between himself and his cell as possible. There was a significant difference between the floor his cell was on and this floor. As dreary as his floor had been, this one wasn't as well lit, and while it wasn't dirty it didn't seem… sanitary. Dr. Gordon brought him into a room that was significantly larger than the one they had just left. This room appeared much more… well used. As he was being pushed in he had noticed a sign beside the key code that read DOCTOR HEATHER GORDON.

"_This must be her personal lab… I guess I should get comfortable if this is going to be my long term 'care'." _

Now that they were inside she wheeled him beside a surprisingly comfortable looking hospital bed.

"Lay down." She instructed.

"Why do you trust me to listen to you? I could just turn on you." Steve asked.

Dr. Gordon began helping him up and onto his new bed. "Because you couldn't if you tried. You're in no physical condition to attack or over power me. But for now let me focus on making you healthy again. Don't you want that?"

Steve could only nod as he shifted himself onto the bed. He had to admit that he was sick of feeling like he was slowly dying.

"_The healthier I get the more likely I can try and escape…"_

Dr. Gordon began intravenous therapy along with attaching Steve to various monitors. Steve relaxed himself into the bed and for the first time in a very long time he felt comfortable. In his cell he lay on a flat and hard mattress with a single sheet. Before that he was in cryostasis, which doesn't exactly count as a bed. Before that he had been at Rockfort where his cell bed was as equally as comfortable as his cell bed here. Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when Dr. Gordon began cutting along the seams of the clothes they had given him after they woke him up.

"What are you doing…?" Steve asked more curious than concerned. Dr. Gordon removed the white short-sleeved shirt and white pants from his body.

"You've been living in those for an unfortunate amount of time without access to a shower. I didn't think you'd want to keep those soiled clothes, if that's even what you could call them." She said and she covered him with a blanket.

Dr. Gordon took hold of Steve's free arm and injected him with a needle. Whatever it was, it didn't burn as much as the last needle he had received.

"This will help you sleep. Enjoy it while you can." Dr. Gordon said as she went to exit the lab.

"Dr. Gordon?" Steve asked, but she did not stop. "Heather please wait!" Steve pleaded. At her first name, Dr. Gordon turned back to him, waiting for him to continue. "Could you at least tell me what the year is?"

"It is 2006." She replied and left.

The room went black, with only the glow of the monitors beside him.

"_Eight years… I lost eight years…"_ And Steve lost consciousness.

* * *

_Again, Chapter 5 won't be too far behind. So until then, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the reviews you guys. This chapter is a little shorter, but I am hoping to have the 6th chapter out pretty soon. Things are going to get worse for Steve before they get better. Also next chapter I am thinking of introducing a second Resident Evil character as a main character. It is likely not anyone you will expect. So stay tuned!_

* * *

_Day thirteen._

It took a few days but Steve was beginning to show signs of improvement. His heart rate, blood pressure, and other vitals had finally returned to normal. Whatever medicated regime Dr. Gordon had put him on, it had clearly been effective. Steve actually felt human again for the first time since Antarctica, but it was only because he finally felt healthy again.

"_I'll never really be human again…"_

"Well T-001V, it seems like you won't be a waste after all." Dr. Gordon told him.

"You know, my name is Steve." He replied.

Dr. Gordon sighed heavily, _"He's going to make this difficult isn't he?"_

"You may as well forget your birth name T-001V, no one else is ever going to call you by that name again." She said in a tone she hoped sounded authoritative.

Steve sat up in his hospital bed quickly, and he noticed that Dr. Gordon flinched. _"She must be scared of me now that I am regaining my strength…" _Steve thought.

"My name is Steven Zachary Burnside. I was born on February 8th 1981 in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. I am… **was** seventeen years old-,"

"You are test subject T-001V. You are a Biological Organic Weapon, otherwise known as a B.O.W. You are a part of the T-Veronica Virus Project and the Prog-" Dr. Gordon interrupted.

"I AM A GOD DAMN HUMAN BEING!" Steve yelled at her.

Dr. Gordon took a step back at the sudden outburst. She was definitely afraid of him. When Steve didn't make any movements toward her, he noticed that she visibly calmed. She placed her hands in front of her, with her palms facing him in an attempt to calm herself as well as him.

"T-00 –" Dr. Gordon began but stopped herself. She cleared her throat and started again, "Steve… I am just doing my job. I have my instructions and I am following orders. In case you have forgotten it was Alexia Ashford that placed you in your current situation. It was Alexia that injected you with the T-Veronica Virus, and it was Alexia that killed you. So far all that I have done is revived you and made you healthy again. There is no point in getting upset. Accept that your old life is dead, and that you may as well embrace your new one."

Steve just stared at her. She was, unfortunately, very right. He watched as she slowly lowered her hands to her sides, but he took note of the guilty look in her eyes. Steve didn't know who or what it was exactly that she worked for or why, but her hands were not clean. She may not have made him a monster, she may not have murdered him, but she was denying him his freedom. Steve brought his knees up to his chin and placed his head in his hands.

"You should've left me dead then…" Dr. Gordon almost didn't hear him. Steve looked back up at her and let out a long sigh. "Whatever… do what you gotta do Heather."

Dr. Gordon eased Steve back down onto the bed and strapped each arm and leg down to the bed with leather straps. She cleaned his inner elbow on his right arm, and took a needle to his skin and stuck it into his enlarged vein. Steve watched as the dark green fluid began to fill the vile. Dr. Gordon extracted the needle and walked away from Steve's line of vision.

"_Please let that be it…"_

Unfortunately the laboratory door opened and Wesker stepped in. Wesker didn't even acknowledge Steve, but walked directly to Dr. Gordon.

"Are you ready to begin the procedure?" Wesker asked.

"Yes Wesker, I am prepping him now." She replied.

Dr. Gordon walked toward the head of the bed and placed her hand on Steve's forehead before placing a leather strap across his forehead to secure his head.

"What procedure?" Steve asked. While Steve's mouth was opened he felt Dr. Gordon put something in his mouth. He bit down on it, and it tasted like rubber. _"Oh fuck…"_

"Dr. Gordon prepare for administration," Wesker said.

Dr. Gordon placed an IV into the same vein she had previously extracted blood from. It didn't look like any of the IVs he had been hooked up to before; this one was larger than usual. Steve's eyes followed the IV up to what it was attached to.

"_What the fuck?"_

Steve's eyes widened when he saw what he was attached to. He had no idea what it was, but it wasn't an IV bag. Instead it was a series of cylinder tubes that were attached to some form of a monitor. There were 5 tubes, 2 of them were filled with a neon green fluid, another 2 with a neon blue fluid, and the last with a neon red fluid.

Steve looked up pleadingly to Dr. Gordon but she refused to meet his eyes. She had her hand on the monitor and pushed something on it.

"Commencing procedure Virus Variant." Dr. Gordon said.

Steve looked up and watched as the liquid drained from the first tube. Instead of a normal IV drip, Steve felt the neon liquid being forced into his veins. Steve barely had time to register what was going on, when he realized what the rubber block in his mouth was for. Steve bit down on the block, but really he wanted to scream out. The sudden and intense pain he felt flowing through his veins surprised him.

It hurt, oh god did it hurt.

Steve thrashed around on the bed, struggling against the leather straps that were holding him down. He didn't notice, but he was struggling so hard that he cut his wrists and ankles and was beginning to bleed. Steve looked up again as the liquid from the second tube was forced into his system. Steve's muscles began to seize up and his fingers began to dig into the bedding underneath him. It felt as though he were being burned alive from the inside out. Steve screamed against the rubber block in his mouth and tears began streaming down the sides of his face.

"_Please stop! Please make it stop! STOP IT!"_ Steve pleaded in his mind.

The straps holding him down began to tighten around him, squeezing his limbs causing him even more pain. One of the straps binding his arms burst open. As Steve used his free hand to try and free his other arm, he noticed it had changed. It was now bigger with claw like appendages where his fingers should have been. Steve was unable to properly process what he saw as he finally and mercifully passed out from the pain.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this chapter please review and follow. If you DIDN'T enjoy this chapter please review and follow. Again, hopefully next chapter will be up soon. So until then, until then._


End file.
